


Curiosity

by ShioriRei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actual Smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruising, Crack, Crack af, Eventual Smut, Lev's Lev, Lion awakens his dick, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Yaku and his libero bruises, cleanse me, some curse words, this is sin, yaoi hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriRei/pseuds/ShioriRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku Morisuke was a decent person but certain circumstances has lead him astray.</p><p>Now he's off to find out the size of his kouhai's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am very thirsty for LevYaku and so here we are. Quenching my thirst.  
> This is a horrible attempt for a short crack fic. I hope you all enjoy it uwu

It was a sunny monday at Nekoma high. Perfect for having lunch outside but that wasn't what Yaku Morisuke had planned. The proud libero of Nekoma was currently hidden behind several boxes inside the volleyball club locker room. It was one of those rare chances he was thankful for his rather sawed-off height. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to fit behind the cardboards that were located at the corner of the club room. There was a very good explanation for Yaku's current situation. Okay, maybe it wasn't a very good reason but nonetheless, he wanted to know. He wanted to solve the mystery.

 

**The mystery of how exactly big is Haiba Lev's dick.**

  
A week ago, there was a certain incident that lead our main character to his demise. It was around 5pm when Kuroo started to do his daily teasing antics. For some unknown reason, Kuroo got a hold of Yaku's creative writing from English class. The essay was perfect, of course. Nothing to be ashamed of there, but the content? Yaku would have a melt down if anybody else saw it. The paper was about how he viewed love but that wasn't even the most embarrassing part of it. The worse part about the paper that Kuroo held was the fact that Yaku based the essay on someone. That someone happened to be inside the gym. That someone was oblivious, pretty much an idiot but he was cute and had an ambition. That someone was Haiba Lev, the aspiring ace of the volleyball club. The now distressed libero can't exactly pinpoint when he started feeling differently towards their resident skyscraper. It probably gradually happened and before he knew it, he was in love and was writing an essay about him. Back to Yaku's predicament, Kuroo, the ever mischievous captain stood beside the 194cm boy named Lev.

 

"Ah. Everyone, since it's break time, let's have an educational experience by reading this  _touching_  essay by our manly libero." Kuroo cooed and wore his trademark smirk.

 

Most of the club members were already talking about how Kuroo would die after he reads the essay but at the same time, they were also quite curious, especially Lev. The moment that Yaku heard that he was going to be Kuroo's next victim, he instantaneously ran towards the bleachers, where the master of provocation, Kuroo, stood. Well, Kuroo being Kuroo, he obviously planned everything out. As soon as the mom of Nekoma approached closer, he immediately hid behind Lev , who was quietly drinking out of his sports bottle. As if on cue, Shibayama who happened to be in-charge of cleaning up the balls that day, accidentally dropped one of the balls and sent it rolling towards their angry libero. It was probably a sick prank by the gods to the poor sandy haired man. Yaku cursed everything during that moment. His foot couldn't press on their brakes and he steps on the incoming ball, making him fall face first on the cold, hard ground.

  
"Yaku-san! Are you alright?!" The usually chirpy voice of their ashen haired middle blocker cried out. Lev sqautted down to check on his most admired senpai.

  
It was then when Yaku's dilemma started. The moment that he propped himself up, he ended up facing his kouhai's crotch. And damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Daaaaammmn. Was the bulge huge. Numerous questions immediately scattered themselves inside Yaku. 

  
  
_'How does that fit in there?'_

_'Is this because he's a halfie?'_

_'So if that isn't erect then how big is it, really?!'_

_'If we do it, will that even fit inside me?'_

  
  
Yaku was most alarmed at the last question he asked himself. He knew that there was this special place in his heart that only his idiot kouhai touched. The libero might deny it, but he does have this ever growing crush on Lev. Was that crush big enough to end up with such lustful thoughts towards his underclassman? Probably yes. Otherwise he wouldn't be dying to strip off Lev's pants. The the third year libero mentally slapped himself just so he could get over Lev's enormous crotch. 

  
"I'm fine." He responds as he looked down on the floor.

Yaku could feel some heat crawling up his cheeks, he had to hide them. If Kuroo saw what occurred, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Lev on the other hand, saw the redness on his senpais cheeks but decided to dismiss it as a simple effect of falling down. The giant middle blocker helped their libero up on his feet, completely oblivious to what was running through Yaku's mind and to what was about to happen during the next few days.

 

Going back to the present situation of Yaku Morisuke, it was about 12nn when he managed to get to the club rooms before any of his teammates came in. Lev always practiced receiving during lunch time due to the fact that he indeed, sucks at it. Badly. Yaku always foreseen the training of the half-Russian teen. That being said, he of course knew when Lev will arrive. Just on cue, the prospect enters the premises, standing tall with his usual happy-go-lucky face plastered upon his face. Yaku actually found this quite endearing. Though he does not voice it out, Lev's smile always made his heart skip a beat. But that wasn't important right now. What was important to Yaku was to discover the uncharted lower region of  _Haiba Lev_. He has already been failing miserably for the past week. The shortest of Nekoma thought about quitting his silly mission but with all the time he as already spent trying to find out, he just couldn't quit. Not now. Not ever. And he swore to himself that it wasn't because of those erotic dreams that he has been having recently. Wherein Lev constantly hovered above him with his hair messed up, his lips plump from an intense make-out session, his eyes clouded with lust for the man below him and on top of that, he was  _naked_.

Yes.  
  
**Naked.**

But not naked enough to see his _goddamned junk_. The dream doesn't end there, they actually do it during his dream which frightened and aroused the libero to no ends. Everytime he woke up, he would end up cursing to himself for having such a dream. Yaku needed to end this. He needed closure 

  
_I need Lev's dick..._

There was a moment of silence inside of him. He thought those words out so naturally that he almost didn't realize what they were.

 _WHAT!? NO!!!_ _  
_

  
That thought didn't actually come out the way he wanted but, essentially that maybe what he wanted all along. While our main character was busy having a mental breakdown, the aspiring ace already started to take his shirt off. This immediately sent Yaku's eyes flying to Lev's body, watching him like a hawk. Boy, was it painful to watch him unbutton that white shirt. Yaku swallowed a lump on his throat as he scrutinized every inch of Haiba Lev. Sweat was starting to build up on his temples both from the heat of hiding in a corner and from the heat he was feeling for his drool worthy kouhai. If he wasn't hidden behind some boxes, he would've flipped for acting like a pervert. In this case, he was undeniably a pervert. Yaku chose to live with that for now, no one else saw anyway. Lev finally finished taking off his upper garments and slipped on a black sweatshirt. The usually tamed ashen locks were all over the place, making Lev look somewhat.... hotter. Yaku wanted to kill himself for thinking that Lev was hot. He just wanted this to be over with so he could stop fantasizing about someone two years younger than him. The bony fingers of Lev started to trace upon the hem of his pants to bring them down. _'FINALLY.'_ Yaku screamed in his mind, anticipation shook his every fiber. It didn't take long before the slacks were almost pass Lev's hips. The libero's hazel orbs darted themselves onto Lev's front. He was finally going to see! He was finally---

  
  
"OOOOSSSU!"

Kuroo Tetsurou suddenly appeared and decided it was a good day to slam the doors open.  
  
  
'Fuck. Fuck it all.'

If the sudden interruption by their annoying captain wasn't enough, the card boards that were placed on top of the lockers fell on Yaku's head. What a _great_ day. Kuroo was always perceptive. As much as everyone hated it, Kuroo knew everything. Including the fact that someone was hiding behind the pile of boxes in the corner of the locker rooms. A bright... more like dark idea came into Kuroo's mind.

  
"Hurry up, Lev. Get to practice." The captain of the volleyball team commanded whilst walking to the messy pile of boxes

  
"I'll take care of this" he continued, assuring his oversized underclassman.

  
Yaku's eyes met with Kuroo, who was already wearing a smirk that says **'I win'**. The libero contorted his brows and gave their captain a threatening glare that conveyed his message. **'I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL LEV I'M HERE.'** Lev was already finished changing as Yaku and Kuroo stared each other down.

  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any help, Kuroo-san?"

  
"Nah. It's fine. You need more practice so get on it."

 

And with that, Lev bowed to Kuroo and excused himself, leaving Yaku in the mercy of their demon sent captain.

 

"Soooooo... Care to explain why you were peeking on our cute little kouhai~?" Kuroo teased.

It disgusted Yaku whenever he did that.

"I....I was just wondering if this was a good place to hide."

 

 _'Great excuse Morisuke'_ the hazel eyed libero cursed himself.

That was honestly what all he got. He wasn't good at making excuses anyway. God smite him now.

 

"You wanted to see Lev naked, don't you?"

Kuroo was on point as always. Crimson red colorized Yaku's creamy skin in a mere matter of seconds.

"I don't! W-why would I even---"

  
"I know you like him."

Yaku wanted to murder Kuroo now. He knew too much. Way too much.

"That's ridiculous!"  
  
"I've been watching you."

Kuroo's smirk widened as he leaned forward to the other

 

"You've been eyeing him non-stop this past week, looking at mostly one area."

Yaku gulped and prepared for the worst.

 

_"Lev's dick."_

 

Kuroo whispered seductively. That was it. He was caught. It was the end for Yaku Morisuke, the proud third year libero of Nekoma High. He knew Kuroo wouldn't pass this opportunity to mess with him. How will he even face everyone after being labeled a pervert? Yaku dreaded the thought of Lev avoiding him for peeking at him.

  
"I'll help you!"

  
You could swear that Kuroo sounded kind. But it only sounded kind, beneath the smile that he was wearing right now was a bunch of devious plots for his entertainment. Yaku knew better than to trust someone like Kuroo. The past attempts flashed into the sand haired teen, all of them ended up as failures.

**-Flashback-**

The closest attempt that was supposed to lead him to seeing Lev's family jewels was the time he _coincidentally_ passed by Lev's P.E. swimming class. The boys of the halfie's class were busy doing what teenage boys were best at, messing around and stripping each other's swimming trunks. Yaku thanked the heavens that day. He didn't even needed to do anything that might lead to ruining his reputation. All he needed to do, was stand behind the tree and peek and of course, make sure that no one sees what he was up to. It took four guys to hold down their resident behemoth. Four strong guys from different clubs on top of that. Lev was hard to pin down but he was eventually caught. It was finally Yaku's glorious time. He was finally going to know how big his kouhai was down there. One of Lev's peers grabbed the dark trunks that belonged to Lev. Yaku's ocelot like eyes widened in anticipation. _"This is it. It finally ends here."_ His breath hitched like the perv that he was at that moment. Yaku Morisuke was determined to see this through.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS UP TO?!"

A wild P.E. instructor appeard!

Oh god. _Why?_ All the energy was drained from Yaku. It was such a good chance but the heavens didn't want him to have his closure.

**-End Flashback-**

 

Kuroo stood before Yaku with a smug smirk. Was Yaku going to take this risk? It has been a week already. He was tired. He just wanted to grasp peace with his own hands.

"Fine. I'll accept your help."  
  
"Yoroshiku~"

 

And so, Yaku made a contract with the devil named Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The gym was already filled with the usual people when Kuroo and Yaku entered the place. Several greetings were exchanged. Sweat drops were already starting to trail themselves down Yaku's cheek. He couldn't tell what Kuroo was thinking and that made him worry like the Nekoma mom that he was.

 

"Yakuuuu-saaan!!"

 

A certain lion cub came flying across the gym, towards the libero.

"What took you so long? I wanna---..."

Lev was certainly an idiot but he was a perceptive idiot at times. He wasn't completely stupid to say the least.

"You look pale. Is everything alright?" Concern was dripping from Haiba's tone.

 

"I'm fin----"

"Ah! Lev!"

 

 _'Dammit, Kuroo'_ Yaku darted glares at their captain.

He was going to kick the man at any given time. Lev hummed in response to their devilish captain.

"Yakkun here said that his hands were getting pretty stiff."

If Yaku's glare could get more intense, it would have. His legs were about to lift themselves from now ground along with Kuroo's high flying explanation.

"He needs to loosen up."

 

Lev's face reflected all the confusion in the world right now. Either way, he was always willing to help his favorite senpai.

"How should I help?"

The innocent Lev tilted his head as he spoke.

 

"Nah, nothing just stand there and I'll do it."

 

Both Yaku and Lev had several question marks floating above their heads by now. Kuroo was an enigma. Who the hell knows what he was going to do next? Definitely not Yaku and Lev. With a swift flow, Kuroo grabbed Yaku by the wrist and pressed those smaller palms upon Lev's crotch. It was probably out of habit, but Yaku's hands decided that it was a good idea to grope his kouhai's balls. Well, they were balls. And he did handle balls a lot. So _maybe_ it was because of that.

 

_Maybe._

 

Loud screams that belonged to Yaku and Lev engulfed the gym. Meanwhile, Kuroo was already on the ground dying from laughter. Both the libero and ashen haired middle blocker were completely flushed. Their hearts beated as if they were being chased by a mad man. Yaku quickly withdrew his hands and clamped them with his other. Kuroo was going to be killed today.

 

**Kuroo was killed that day.**

 

No one dared to stop Yaku. He deserved that fine death anyway. On the other hand, Lev was practically loosing his mind. He wondered if it was just Kuroo who plotted that or whether the object of his affection wanted to touch his dick _that_ bad. Nevertheless, the poor lion cub was contaminated with lust that day. Yaku needed to make everything right. He wasn't the type to leave things like this. Even though it was probably going to cost the respect that his kouhai held for him, Yaku decided to tell Lev what was really going on. And so, the libero dragged his apprentice outside, away from the fray.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yaku-san..."

 

"Let me speak first."

 

Yaku took a deep breath and cleared his mind. How he wish he wouldn't turn bright red as explains his ridiculous behavior.

 

"I.... wanted to know... h-how..."

"How?"

"H-h-how.... h-huge..."

"Huge what?"

"Your _d-dick_ is...."

 

There was silence. A very long one at that. Yaku could've sworn that his beloved kouhai hated him now. He was definitely a perv in the eyes of Haiba Lev. It probably took a minute before the younger of the two formulated a response. A sigh escaped the thin lips of the half-Russian teen.

 

"Yaku-san."

 

_'This is it Morisuke. He's going to call you a pervert.'_

 

Lev shifted and leaned down to his senpai's ear.

"If you wanted to know that bad..."

There was a pause in Lev's words which made Yaku's heart rate skyrocket. He wasn't sure whether it was fear or whether it was due to the heat that trickled against his earlobes. Their aspiring ace was being unusually alluring.

 

"I'll let you measure it all night long."

 

One would wonder if Lev was a cute cub or a ferocious carnivore. But during that moment, Yaku saw none other than a flesh eating lion. He was going to get eaten alive.

 

 

_'Sign me the fuck up'._


	2. Closeted adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev and Yaku now enters another journey. A journey to find out how fucking in public feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for smut, here is the smut.  
> LET US ALL QUENCH OUR THIRST TOGETHER!  
> Here's some sin, enjoy.

Nekoma high was buzzling with excitement on this particular day. It was the much awaited, school festival. Upon walking around, one would see colors of all sorts adorned the educational grounds. There were different stalls and booths, each belonging to a different class. One class in particular had a well-known theme shop. The class which Haiba Lev belonged to established a cosplay café. Due to the distinguished theme of their shop and the fact that their class was blessed high-grade men, made their shop an instant hit! Lev on the other hand, found it quite stressing. Thanks to the girls in his class, he became their top merchandise. Dressing up the half-Russian teen in a bartender outfit that complimented his height was strategy that the girls of class 1-3 thought of. It was a success that made Lev suffer. Thanks to this, his time with his beloved Yaku-san was going to be cut short.

It was finally 1:00PM, time for our main character to taste freedom. He was granted an hour break and it was just in time since Yaku just arrived to pick him up. The two of them promised to go around campus and look around together. He wanted this to be a memorable experience since he only had one year to spend with his boyfriend.

“Is Lev here?” Yaku’s voice sent Lev flying across the room and to the doorway.

“I’m here! Let’s go, Yaku-san!” he responded a bit too quickly. The excitement was already dripping from his voice. The ashen haired blocker was already set to step out of the room when a voice called his attention.

“Lev.”

“Geh. What now? It’s my break!” Lev complains to their slave driver of a class rep. She was the one responsible for Lev’s outfit and schedule. Though Yaku wasn’t complaining about this. He was actually thankful for making his boyfriend a spectacular sight to behold. Not that he would openly admit that.

“I just need you to do a small errand. Here.” She hands a key to the taller male.

“You know the abandoned drama club room on the north wing right? There’s a box of costumes there. Just bring them down when you come back from your break!”

“Can’t someone else do it?” Lev whines and side eyes at his senpai. This was a waste of time for him since he only has an hour to spend with Yaku.

“Don’t complain, idiot. I’ll help you bring them down.” Yaku declares in an oh so reliable way. This was one of the many qualities that made Lev fall for his senpai.

“Yaku-senpai is _so_ reliable~~ unlike this noodle. Then I’ll leave it up to you guys! Byeeee!” She gleefully walks back in, leaving the two volleyball players.

“Ah. She’s so demanding.” A pout and several more complaints left Levs lips as the two of them walked down the hallway.

“You’re also a handful, you know. You shouldn’t complain over this.”

Lev was about to retort to the libero when an idea suddenly popped into his head. A disgustingly elated smile. Yaku couldn’t help but step away from his kouhai.

“What’s with that smile? You’re creeping me out.”

“Eh!? That’s really mean, Yaku-san!”

“Then stop smiling like that.”

But even with Yaku’s warning, Lev couldn’t stop himself from grinning till they reached the top floor of the north wing, where the old drama club room was located. Nekoma was a school that was more focused on sports that’s probably why the drama club ran out of members and forced to disband. Since the costumes are still useable, they are usually lent to the students during festivals.

The room was on furthest part of the floor, which was why a lot of students tend to call it haunted. As soon as they reached the place, Lev unlocked the door and slid it open. Dust has already started to cover up the place, but it seems like it still went under maintenance from time to time which made it still breathable.

“This place is a dump.” Yaku complained as he opened one of the closets inside the room. He moves around and surveys the place, even as a third year this was only the second time he went to this room. The libero kept blabbering on about how the place should be at least kept until he heard a ‘click’ from the door. The moment he turned to his heels, his vision was blocked by Lev’s torso.

“Y-Yaku-san!” Lev squeaked out with a slight blush ghosting his cheeks. Yaku already had a good guess as to why his giant boyfriend acted like this.

“What is it?”

“C-can I kiss you?”

Yaku always found it endearing how honest his boyfriend is. It was supposed to be their day and no one was here anyway. He thought that it wouldn’t hurt to have a short rendezvous 

“I don’t see why not.”

Lev moves in closer and leans down to reach Yaku’s lips, kissing the other with initial restraint which gradually grew hungrier. Lev puts his weight further forcing his partner to step back and press himself against the closet door. Several hums escape their lips as the two of them fed on their desires. Lev placed his hands on Yaku’s sides, caging him inside. Yaku on the other hand, responded by wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, pulling him down making their kiss deeper. This wasn’t really an optimal position for the two of them because of their height difference and so Lev reached down for one of his senpai’s leg, wrapping it around his waist. Yaku voluntarily wrapped his other leg making it easier for Lev to lift him off the ground.

“Aren’t you into this today, Yaku-san.” Lev teased before he dives back into the kiss, tugging on Yaku’s lower lip. He bites on them playfully until the other opens his mouth slightly with a moan. Lev uses his opportunity to plunge his tongue inside the familiar wet cavern of his loved one.

“J-just –– Mmn! Shut…. U––ahn!”

The half-Russian male pressed his body against the one he held in his arms, making them feel each other’s heat. The third year libero wanted more, thus he grabs a fistful of Lev’s silvery strands and grabbing them tightly will a slight pull. The first time that the two of them had their heated encounter was after Yaku’s embarrassing attempt to discover Lev’s length. It was on the next night when Yaku finally got what he wants and actually, it was more than what he wanted. It exceeded his expectation. Just to avoid inflating Lev’s ego, he never commented about how his dick deserved a spot on the next dragon dildo collection. Not only that, Yaku accidentally awakened the sleeping beast inside of the half-Russian. He was absolutely savage contrary to his day looks. And that trait was starting to show in this situation. Lev digs his nails on the libero’s pants, despite being covered with the fabric, Yaku felt a blunt pain surging from his lower limbs. The ashen eyelashes that belonged to the taller male fluttered half-lidded open. His green orbs were starting to reflect the dark side of himself, the side that which became Yaku’s guilty pleasure. Lev’s teeth grazed against Yaku’s tongue with a playful scrape before he pulls away to move down to the older male’s jawline, nipping them lightly

“Yaku-san… I want you to strip.” A sultry whisper came from Lev as he breathed on the soft skin.

“P-People might come here, idiot!” Yaku tried to sound as intimidating as he could but the touches he received earlier was already making him needy.

“No one comes here, it’s just us. Besides…” Lev shifted to meet Yaku eye to eye.

The brunette internally swore at how devastatingly sexy his junior was. The outfit, accompanied by his now messed up silver locks weren’t really helping with Yaku’s problem. Yaku was a strong man. A very determined one but now he’s just determined to get into Lev’s pants.

“…Don’t you want to try doing it here? At school.” Lev dipped down to Yaku’s earlobe, his tone getting deeper and more sensual with each word

“It’ll be exciting… you’re already this hard, Morisuke.” Yaku wanted to slap Lev for calling his given name however, that also sent chills down his spine.

He swore that these first years were too cheeky for their own good. Now, will he go down ~~on Lev~~  with this or will he uphold his stern demeanor till the very end. “I swear I’ll try to keep it down.” Lev was starting to become a devil whisperer and Yaku was starting to falter.

“I… I – Fine… But just really quick or else I’ll kick your balls so hard you won’t be able to walk.” Yaku threatens his kouhai but deep down, he knew that he couldn’t do that to Lev’s family jewels.

Lev places Yaku on the ground and loosens up his tie.

“I’ll be really quick, I promise.” There it was, Lev’s usual grin that doesn’t match the situation they were in.

The two of them took off some of their garments just to make sure that they don’t get wrinkled. They didn’t want anyone suspecting that they just banged each other, it was good to be safe.

“Wait, do you even have condoms?” Yaku questions the other.

The halfie then goes through the pockets of his pants, after a few seconds, he takes out the golden package along with a what seems to be a travel sized bottle of lube. Yaku rose an eyebrow at his junior.

“Why… do you even have _those_ along with you?”

“For when the occasion arose!” Lev beamed proudly. He shouldn’t be so proud about carrying a condom and lube around though. Well, it did come in handy so that was that.

Lev poured out some of the contents on his long, slender fingers and gestures the libero to turn around so he could stretch him. Yaku obliges and places his hands against the closet door, bending down with his bottom sticking out to Lev’s reach. Yaku soon felt cool wetness touch his entrance. Lev slowly pressed his finger inside

“Damn. You’re still this tight.” He licks his lips after giving a remark about his boyfriend’s hole.

He liked it this way, so he wasn’t really complaining. This kind of tightness turned him on quite well. His length hardened even further which each stifled moans and whimpers that the libero made. Yaku tried to tone down his voice as much as he could as he shook at Lev’s touch. The slick fingers which belonged to the taller man pressed further into the brunette’s heat, till he fully inserts them down to his knuckles. He strokes the insides, curling his finger from time to time. Yaku on the other hand, was busy suppressing his voice. It was hard not to react at Lev’s touch. Lev lacked experience and technique but compensated it with his huge… _everything_ not to mention how fast Lev learned. By the end of the semester he could probably end up being the best fuck that Yaku ever had in his entire life.

“Ha… L-Lev… Mo – ah! Nhnn… more… haah… give me more.”

Lev chuckles darkly and indulges the man in front of him by inserting a second finger, this time he didn’t take his time, he swiftly pushed one in making Yaku yelp in pain and pleasure

“I-Idiot…! Don’t p-plunge… ha… so suddenly.” Lev never responded to him.

He knew that despite what Yaku says, he actually likes it that way. The fact that Yaku started to thrust his hips back and into his fingers were proof enough of how much the libero enjoyed it. Lev leaned down and slid his slippery wet tongue through Yaku’s spine, earning more muffled moans from the other. At the same time, he started to scissor Yaku’s entrance which heightened Yaku’s senses.

“You like that, Yaku-san?”

“ _Fuck_. Yes… Nghh.”

“What do you want next?” Lev breathed down on Yaku’s spine and gave it another lick.

“A-Ahh ah…! Y-you. _Fuck_. I want you now. _Hurry up_.” Yaku hissed as he curled his fingers into a fist against closer door.

“As you wish, Yaku-san~”

Lev’s fingers spread the entrance one last time before sliding them out in one smooth movement, leaving Yaku a panting mess. He then pumps his erection a few times and with his free hand, he reaches for the condom which was on top of his discarded pants. Carefully, he tore the package and slides it down his length. Yaku swore under his breath as he watched Lev’s painfully slow preparation. He was already feeling sensation in his gut that needed to be satisfied. Oh how he wanted Lev now. It was as if he wasn’t trying to stop their resident skyscraper earlier from doing this to him.

“Hurry the _fuck up,_ Lev.” Yaku growled at his freakishly huge boyfriend

Grabbing the plump cheek of Yaku’s ass, Lev positioned himself in front of the entrance. His hazy green orbs scrutinized Yaku’s hedonistic state. Truth to be told, Lev absolutely loved a besmirched Yaku. It made him want to mess his strict senpai even further. Lev licked his lips like a primitive animal on a prowl before thrusting himself inside Yaku’s warmth.

“Aahh—mff!” The libero wasn’t able to hold back his voice once he felt Lev’s manhood enter his premises. Lev had to place his hand on Yaku’s mouth just to silence his screams.

It was a waste for him though, Yaku’s screams were music to his ears after all. Since they were such in a rush and wasn’t able to prepare properly, it definitely made Yaku sore, in spite of that, the hazel eyed libero was still driven by his lust. This pain was the pain he wanted to feel and was willing to embrace. A low groan resonated from Lev’s throat has he continued to lunge his entire length into the petite male. He could feel Yaku quiver beneath him with each inch that went inside.

“Ha… Yaku-san, can you lower your voice so I won’t need to gag you? I still want to hear you call my name.” He requested breathlessly.

As a response, Yaku gave a weak nod. He was soon freed from Lev’s palms and as soon as Lev’s hands drop down, he felt a sharp thrust from behind. Yaku choked out his moans by biting his lips as hard as he could, almost bruising his lips in the process. Lev leaned down to meet Yaku’s mouth with an open mouthed kiss. The two of them ravished each other torridly. Lev’s hips started to do their work, ramming his cock inside with such force that made Yaku jerk back. Lev didn’t stop for anything, he _did_ promise to make it quick, so he aimed to gratify Yaku’s wishes. Snapping his hips back and forth, he continued to send shivers down Yaku’s spine. Lev smirked in their kiss, the lewd hums vibrated within their lip-lock, muffling each other’s cries. Occasionally, they would break the kiss for air, still they both remained only a breath away. Yaku would call out Lev’s name like a broken record. His hazel colored orbs glistened with tears. He was getting more and more drunk with pain and pleasure with each passing second.

“Nnngh…! Lev, Lev… Lev— ah! It feels amazing, _fuck_.”

“You’re so lewd, _Morisuke_.”

“T-that… call me.”

“Morisuke.”

“Lev, Lev, Lev…! Ahn — sooo… good…you’re so _big!_ ”

 Yaku’s half-lidded eyes locked with Lev’s dark emerald orbs. Lust was the only thing that was being reflected in them right now. Yaku wondered how he ended up turning Lev into this hungry carnivore because he had to thank himself for it. Lev shifted and pulled back, with only the tip of his cock inside, he then angled himself into a better position and slammed back in, making Yaku scream his name on reflex.

“I thought we were supposed to be quiet?” Lev teased and nipped the intersection between Yaku’s neck and shoulders where he was most sensitive.

“ _Fuck you_ , Mnn— … cheeky brat.”

“Don’t you mean _‘fuck me’_ , Morisuke?”

“Shut — ah, ah, _Leeev…!_ ”

“Mhm. I got you.”

Lev started to hit that certain spot that made his senpai lose himself libidinously. Yaku gasped out Lev’s name. He was starting to feel that tingling sensation within his gut and so was Lev. The fast-paced fucking and the fact that Lev spot on hits his prostrate was driving him closer to the edge. Lev bit Yaku’s shoulder marking the creamy skin with red teeth marks. He will probably get kicked for leaving such an obvious mark, but right now, he didn’t care about anything. He only cared about fulfilling their carnal desires.

“Levvvv… shit — Ah, I’m close—” Yaku moaned out as he scrapped his nails against the closet door

Lev breathed out a heavily and gripped harder on Yaku’s hips “M-Me too… I’m getting close.”

Yaku bucked his hips to meet each thrust that Lev made. The slick slapping of their skin echoed through the room.

“Lev, Lev, oohhh… ah— ah—! Harder, _faster_ , please let me cum, ah— ah—…!” Lev took Yaku’s erection to his hand and started pumping the throbbing organ as he continued his deep thrusting.

It only took a few more moves before Yaku loses all his strength with a scream. Yaku sees all white as he releases his load on Lev’s hands. His face was a slutty mess. The soft skin was tinted red and his typically glaring eyes were filled with tears. He became a sobbing mess. A sobbing satisfied mess. On the other hand, Lev wasn’t done yet.

“Mnn! L-Lev… Sorry, I finished early…”

“It’s… haa — fine. Is it okay if I finish like this?”

Yaku nodded weakly as a response. It was then when **_that_   **happened.

 

“Ah. I really want to eat some takoyaki right now.”

“Class 4’s takoyaki stand is just near the grounds. Let’s get some after we finish getting the aprons here.”

“Sheesh. This place is creepy as hell.”

 

Several girl’s voices were heard fast approaching. This sent panic to the two busy men. Especially Yaku, he would die if someone saw him in this kind of situation.

“ _Shit._ Lev get dressed!”

“I’m not done yet.”

“You can fuck me _all_ you want at home!”

Lev paused to think for a moment, humming to himself.

_“Dammit Lev!”_

The ashen haired blocker pulled out his aching dick from Yaku’s insides. Yaku sighed in reflief, at least Lev was a sensible kid. Or so he thought.

The next thing he knew was being slammed inside the empty closet, Lev following behind him.

“Haiba Lev, what the fu—“

His protest was cut off by Lev’s lips and touches.

“I locked the door properly. I even put chairs against the knob, they won’t be able to open that.”

“That’s not proper reason!”

Lev moved closer to the shell of Yaku’s ear, licking them, tracing it’s shape ever so slowly.

“But isn’t this sort of _exciting_?”

Yaku was speechless. Some side of him did admit that this situation made him feel different. It was almost as if he was aroused by the thought of someone seeing him being fucked senseless by Lev.

“What do you say, _Morisuke?_ Let me cum inside you?” Lev’s husky voice was a sin. It was so seductive that it made everything harder for Yaku. Lev’s hands crept up Yaku’s thighs slowly lifted him up to level their hips together.

“If you don’t want to, just stop me.”

Yaku still didn’t respond, he was still battling himself whether to indulge in this guilty pleasure or at hold on to what remains of his dignity. He felt Lev poke at his entrance once more, making him whimper and loosely grab on Lev’s arm. Ah, he’s going to hate himself for this later, but for now he wanted Lev and Lev wanted him.

“ _Fuck me_ , Lev.”

And with that, Lev slams himself back into Yaku’s tightness. Yaku yelped and wrapped his arms around Lev’s neck, as if he was holding for his dear life. Lev moved mercilessly, not bothering to let Yaku calm himself, as a result Yaku was moaning audibly.

“Shhh… They’re coming closer.”

“You—ah, ah, _ahhn!_ Shit.”

“Bite on my shoulder.”

Yaku did as he was told and sank his teeth into Lev’s pale flesh. Lev’s erratic pace elicited moans from the other, which were all stifled by the biting that they did. Yaku scratched on Lev’s back and fisted some of his hair. He could barely take it anymore, he was overstimulated and he could hear the footsteps coming closer to where they are. His heart raced like a mad man. There was a feeling of pleasure, fear and excitement mixing within him. Lev seemed to feel the same, his heart thumped loudly enough for Yaku to clearly hear. Though unlike him, Lev had a blood curling smirk on his lips.

“Yaku-san, you like this huh?”

“I do—nt’… ah—”

It wasn’t a good idea for Yaku to release his bite from Lev’s shoulder for he will surely end up screaming at the hard ramming of Lev’s cock inside him.

“Ah. It’s locked.” A female voice whinned out

 _“Fuck. Levvvv!”_ Yaku hisses incoherently against Lev’s muscles.

He hated to admit it, but the fact that he was getting his brains fucked out by the hottest half-Russian in school while someone was outside the door, was turning him on more than he expected.

“Y-Yaku-san, I’m — haa… g-gonna… cum s-soon.”

“H-Hurry it u—mff!”

“D-Damn. I sort—Nnn— o-of want to… b-brag about this.”

“I-I’ll k-kill y-you.”

“Heh… your words— haa— hold no b-bite.”

Lev dipped his head down and harshly molded their lips together into one, _sloppy_ , _hot mess_ of a kiss. Tongue and teeth were everywhere. They could barely hear the people outside complaining about how Lev was supposed to be in charge of the key. The two men could only hear their low moans, wet sounds of their dripping saliva and the beating of their hearts.

“It won’t budge!”

“Let’s just go. This place is creepy! I could almost hear something.”

It wasn’t really a ghost that those girls were hearing. It was just the two volleyball players dulling out their erotic noises. Not that they needed to know.

“L-Lev, c-come… f-for me.”

With those keywords, Lev growled and found his release. He strokes down his orgasm with a few more thrusts and rests his head against the crook of Yaku’s neck.

 

“That… was _amazing_ … Yaku-san”

“Y-Yeah…”

The two of them gasped for air, trying to regulate their breathing back to normal. After shocks still shook their throbbing bodies. Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku’s waist while Yaku secures his legs around Lev’s hips for support. Lev then pulls out of him with a euphoric sigh.

 

“Ah. We gotta find Lev, he’s probably goofing off somewhere.”

“Haha! You’re right. Lev’s really hot but he’s such a dork. It’s a waste.”

“I would bed him though.”

“Same.”

 

  
Yaku cursed those girls in his mind but at the same time, he also sort of pitied them. They would never have the opportunity to know how _stupefying_  night Lev was. Sure he’s a bumbling dork, but he’s also sincere and he tries his best without giving up. Yaku could name more good qualities about his titan boyfriend but he was too preoccupied with the afterglow.

 

“Honestly… I wouldn’t fuck them even if they begged.”

“Good because your dick is mine.”

“Yaku-san is so bold!” Lev gasped dramatically

“Shut-up, we need to clean up now.”

“Roger that!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lev…”

“What is it, Inuoka?”

“Do you realize how bruised your back and shoulders are?”

“Huh?” Lev twirls to view his rear side through the club room mirror

“Ah… It was because Ya—“

A flying kick was sent to the resident behemoth of Nekoma to silence him.

It wasn’t like the whole team didn’t know. It was dead obvious. Yaku himself had bite marks and his legs had purple finger marks on them. It totally screams “Not libero bruises” but more of “I got fucked so hard till I lost my mind” kind of bruises.

“It’s okay, Yakkun. We understand you guys like it rough.”

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!!”

“But I thought Yaku-san lik—“

Lev had to learn to shut his yap one of these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) how was it?  
> If you find any mistakes, typos, grammatical errors or anything, please notify me!  
> I hoped you enjoyed the dirt, now wash that sin away.


End file.
